


pretend we're dating

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a simple request turns out to be not so simple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend we're dating

The crushing grip on his arm made Sting wince, but the other blonde made no move to unhand him. Instead, she continued her singleminded march away from the store. Her cheeks were flushed hot pink and she grumbled and fussed nonstop.

"Look, lady, you're really cute and I normally wouldn't mind getting dragged off by a cute girl, but I was in the middle of shopping when you kidnapped me so if you wouldn't mind letting me go?"

She turned, as if she'd completely forgotten he was there. With a wrinkle in the middle of her forehead, she looked like a confused child. But still, she was cute. Less cute were the words that tumbled from her mouth a moment later.

"I need you to pretend we're dating."

Sting rubbed his ear. Surely he had not just heard what he thought he heard. "Excuse me."

"I need you to pretend we're dating."

Okay, it wasn't his hearing. This girl was insane.

"It's just for a short time! I told my friend who I ran into in the store that I was shopping with my boyfriend and you were the first single person I saw. I'm really sorry about that, by the way." She poked her fingers together and peeked at him. "So, um, could you pretend to be dating me, just for a couple weeks? Until I can get my friends off my back?"

Sting crossed his arms and considered her plea. With a shrug he nodded. "Sure, what could go wrong?"

Oh if only he knew…


End file.
